High Falls wasn't the High Point
by yougottahavefaith
Summary: Phil & Keely go to North Carolina to celebrate graduating. Little does Keely know, Phil has a great surprise planned for her! COMPLETE! FINE! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Phil's Point of View**

As soon as I reached that majestic rock over looking High Falls, near Flat Rock, NC, I knew that Keely would love the view. I was quite frightened when I first saw a sign that said "Stay completely out of water. Life-threatening injuries have been obtained from currents", however, my fears were soon forgotten when I saw the beauty of the place. The way the water gently cascaded over part of the rock, down the rocky fall, and into a gentle pool at the bottom made me want to say "WOW!"

The falls were so relaxing and peaceful, my mind began to wander. I remembered when our time machine first crashed in the twenty-first century, and I was sure this century would be one big boring mess. I remembered when I first met Keely, and when she made a bold move by sitting with me at lunch. I remembered when I danced with her at the Mayor's Ball, when I asked her out, when we went on our first date, when I first kissed her, when she first told me she loved me. I remembered all the good times; all the times I felt content and happy, and I remembered all the times she was safe in my arms.

"You were thinking about Little Miss Sunshine!" Pim accusingly declared, pointing an index finger in my direction.

"Huh? What? I mean… no" I replied a little to fast for Pim to believe me.

"Phil, Phil, Phil" Pim began as I rolled my eyes; "you've been dating Keely since you were seventeen and she was sixteen, and now you're almost twenty-three! Low and behold, that is FIVE YEARS! You're financially stable, you've told her you love her multiple times and she returns the favor, you kiss her like all the time, even when she isn't going anywhere! Everyone can tell you think about her all the time… so go ahead and ask her to marry you before SOME OF US die of old age!"

_Wow, I really should. I think I know just the place to do it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Keely's POV**

** "Well, here's to a great spring break!" Tia exclaimed as she held up her Coke can to toast. I met it with a fake smile and a "Cheers". Don't get me wrong, I was really enjoying being at the MALL OF AMERICA for spring break (all so Tia could shop) but I really missed Phil. I don't remember exactly when I started liking him as more than a friend, but ever since I've been head over heels in _love_. Oh… I just love to say that word :) It holds so much meaning in just four letters… wow! **

** Anyways, we were just shopping along when Phil called. He is SOOO sweet! As soon as I picked up the phone and said my usual hello, Phil started talking REALLY fast. He said something like "Hey Keely! I'm currently standing on the side of a really big waterfall and I know that you and Tia are shopping, and I seriously don't want to interrupt that because you know how she gets when that happens! So I was wondering if you wanted to go come on a picnic with me as soon as school lets out… we got to come back here because it's beautiful , and you're beautiful too and we really should come out here so can you come?" WOW does Phil talk fast! Anyways… he invited me to go on a picnic after we graduated (that was the point of the whole conversation : )) Sounds so romantic… I can't wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

This was it. "The big day". The day that had the potential to change his life and her life FOREVER. The day that would be thrilling, excellent, fabulous, all those things or the day that his world would crash down. They had both graduated, gotten their diplomas, the whole nine yards. She had just been hired as a news reporter for the local station. He was successfully out into the 'real world'. They had apartments in the same building; he hoped that would change. They were currently known as "boyfriend/girlfriend" and he hoped that would be changed by the end of the day too. He didn't want boyfriend/girlfriend anymore, he wanted "engaged couple", "fiancée", "newlyweds", "lovebirds", "happily married", and one day "parents". Yes, he wanted to be with her forever. And today was the official day that decided whether or not that was a reality or a fantasy. Today was the day that he, Phil Diffy, would propose to Keely Teslow.

Phil was awake at 6:00, even though he knew he could have slept in. Keely was peacefully asleep on the other side of the room. They had flown in last night from Pickford to Raleigh then had to drive almost 4 hours to get to Flat Rock. Keely had told Phil the night before she thought Phil was insane for picking such a remote location in the mountains (of North Carolina of all places…) for them to celebrate their graduation, but she remembered back to when they graduated high school and she chose the trip. And, even though she had complained, Keely secretly thought mountains and waterfalls sounded VERY romantic.

So as Phil lay on his side of the room and broke out into a cold sweat from all the emotions running through him, Keely slept on. It was almost 10 when she finally awoke. By then, Phil had almost worn a hole in the carpet pacing back and forth and taking deep breaths as he reviewed what he planned for the day. "Breakfast at the hotel, hiking, waterfall sighting, scary trail hike, bend onto knee, breathe, ring out of left pocket, breathe, smile, breathe, propose, breathe." He recited methodically under his breath. As Keely slowly 'came to' and saw him pacing she finally barked "PHIL! CUT IT OUT!" He precisely came to a halt and looked at her funny, then let out a deep sigh. "Gosh, you sounded like my mother just then" he wheezed while sort of laughing. Keely just rolled her eyes at him and got up to go shower.

After taking a nice hot shower, Keely changed into 'adventure clothes' as Phil called them. Just a tee-shirt and some jeans and hiking boots to a normal person, but Keely loved the tee-shirt because it was from the Lady X concert they went to on their first date.

"So Philly-Willy, what are we doing today?" Keely teased.

"I thought we agreed that was off the table, babe. And today we will…" Phil trailed off.

"We will…" Keely continued as she made an arm motion for him to finish his sentence"

"Breakfast at the hotel, hiking, waterfall sighting, scary hiking trail, bend onto one knee…" Phil suddenly realized his mistake and tried to cover it up by saying "Bending on one knee is not suggested while hiking because you could get a briar in your knee, or lean into an anthill, or, or" Phil was suddenly cut short when Keely smiled at him, put her index finger to his lips, and said jokingly "Thank you Ranger Diffy."

She then replaced her index finger with a quick kiss and headed out the door.

Phil breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she still didn't know what he was planning. Keely was already out the door and headed down the hall to breakfast before he realized she was gone and waiting at the elevator. He patted his left pocket, made sure the ring box was there, grabbed the room key, and quickly followed Keely out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the great reviews guys, they keep me going even though my story sucks! But i'm glad yall like it! This chapter was hard for me to write, I couldn't and still can't decide exactly how the end of the day will go. I mean, I know what the overall outcome will be, I'm just not sure what the best way to get there. So, with out further ado, chapter 4.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Breakfast at the hotel… CHECK. Hiking up the trails… CHECK. WATERFALL SIGHTSEEING… CHECK. SCARY HIKING TRAIL… not check.

Phil and Keely stood at the base of a narrow, curvy trail plastered with signs that say "OPEN WATER DANGEROUS!" and "CAUTION!" and "DO NOT HIKE IF FEEBLE, HAVE BACK, NECK, OR LEG PROBLEMS, OR ARE PREGNANT." However, Phil and Keely weren't any of those categories, so they decided to go.

Phil knew Keely would freak when she saw the signs, so he decided to 'play up' his reaction a bit. When Keely asked him, "Are you sure this is safe, honey?" he responded with an "of course!" then stepped one foot onto the trail and collapsed dramatically and screamed like a girl. And his performance was golden. Keely officially freaked out before pausing to take a good look at Phil and see he was trying very hard to not burst out laughing.

Keely realized what Phil had done, then muttered "Very funny Phil" before stepping over him and proceeding cautiously down the trail. Even though Keely hadn't shown it, she and Phil both knew she was trying to hide her laughter.

So, 10 minutes later Phil and Keely were very slowly winding their way down the trail. On one side of them was a small cliff that led to a raging waterfall and on the other side was a very steep hill. However, Phil saw their destination up ahead. A large rock. But not just any rock; oh no! This rock was part of the waterfall; however it was off to the side so it was dry. And, just like the plan, it had a romantic picnic set up.

Keely saw the picnic and instantly squealed because she knew it was for her and Phil. It had to be, they were the only car in the parking lot and the only hikers on the trail. Keely started jumping up and down and hugging Phil. When she finally calmed down, she realized how close she and Phil had gotten. The distance between them was decreasing faster than 10 million ants can attack a chocolate cake **(A/N: hee hee!) **but neither of them minded. Keely went to say thanks to Phil for the picnic, but before she could even get out the first part of "thanks" Phil silenced her with a fiery kiss. Right as he started to pull away, Keely leaned into him for another one. And another, and another. After a few minutes, Phil pulled away, for real this time. "Come on, we have a picnic to eat!" He stated excitedly. When Keely tried to pout, Phil smiled and then added on "Keels, we're here for 5 days and don't worry, I packed enough kisses to last us for MONTHS!" Keely's frown turned upside down as she then skittered down the path and sat down to the excellent feast in front of her. Phil patted his left pocket, breathed a sigh of relief that she still didn't know what was going on, and then headed after Keely.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for all the support! I'm really sorry for not updating for the next few days but I'm GOING TO DISNEY WORLD TOMORROW! Yay! Ha-ha… so sorry for no updates for the next few days.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Phil and Keely ate in silence for a few minutes. Keely was silently thinking about how lucky he was to have Phil in her life, secretly wondering of they would ever become something more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. "Well, whatever happens happens" she concluded a little louder than she actually meant it.

"What did you say, hun?" Phil responded. He too had been letting his mind wander, trying to take in all that would happen in just a few minutes.

"Oh! Uh… nothing! Don't worry about it!" Keely sputtered out while Phil tried not to smile, clearly amused.

"Whatever you say Keels" he said, now having to look away so he wouldn't burst out laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" Keely half-joked, half-accused. "Because you KNOW what happens when you laugh at me!"

Phil was now lying on the picnic blanket, chuckling. "Oh! It's on Phil!" Keely proclaimed, throwing her fists around like she was challenging him to a fight. Phil quickly sat up, looking **highly **amused, just waiting to see her next move. She unclenched her fists and dove for his sides, tickling him like there was no tomorrow. Phil thought she had a nice effort, but her strength was no match for his. He had become more athletic in college, and now had a nicely toned body with great muscles. He easily flipped her over so he was on top of her and tickled her right back. She was laughing so hard tears were just pouring out of her eyes. Keely begged him to stop, and he agreed to, for a price.

Hm… Phil said, tapping his chin and smiling happily, for he had just gotten an even better idea than the one he had.

* * *

**Yes! I'm so excited! This chapter will not make any sense to you guys right now, but I assure you, I have decided on an ending and it is A LOT better than what I was going to go with! So WOO HOO! We have a decision made! I have a HUGE test tomorrow, so I'm going to go study for that. Then, if it's not my bedtime I'll start on the next chapter where big events will occur… I CAN FEEL IT! Thanks for all the reviews… I love 'em!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long for me to update… First I had tests, then I went to DISNEY WORLD (woo hoo!) and now our family is in for the weekend, which I was unaware of until about 15 minutes before I arrived at our house, then part of my braces broke (it was nasty) and if my tooth doesn't come in soon I have to have surgery AGAIN, and Plus, I didn't really know exactly HOW I wanted to write this chapter. I mean, it's a BIG turning point in the story and it has to be special. So I hope I did ok. Thanks for all the reviews! **YOU GUYS ROCK SOCKS OFF!**

**Chapter 6**

Phil knew exactly what he wanted Keely to do. He even pointed his finger to the skies when he thought of it for extra effect. Rather than waiting until this evening, he decided to propose to Keely right then and there. So, with a slightly nervous, shaky voice Phil began to speak.

"Keely, I know exactly what I want you to do." He stated while Keely just looked up at him confusedly. "I want you to change your name." When Keely made no move signaling she understood, he continued, trying to explain more clearly. "Well, not your first name, just your last name. I don't want it to be Teslow anymore; I want it to be Diffy."

Keely said nothing; tears just came to her eyes. No, she wasn't sad. More like overjoyed. Phil rotated to a kneeling position, then grabbed Keely's hands and helped her up until she was standing. Then, he released her right hand and used his left hand to pull a small velvet box out of his pocket. Keely knew what was coming next. She used her empty hand to cover her mouth as tears of joy and elation streamed down her cheeks. Phil smiled a small smile, then let go of her other hand in order to open the box.

"Keely Teslow, you mean more than anything to me. Earlier, I said that you changing your name would be the only thing to get me to stop tickling you, and I've decided to change that. It isn't the only thing that would have gotten me to stop, I mean, I would have stopped eventually, but that doesn't mean that I don't want this to happen very much." Phil confessed. "What I'm really trying to say is, Keely Teslow I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?"

By then Keely was full-force crying, yet she was the happiest she had ever been. Sure, every girl dreamed of when she would get proposed to, but this dream was better than any that Keely ever had. Plus, it was **real**. "_Yes, I'll get to be with Phil **forever**" _Keely thought to herself. However, Keely was suddenly hit by the truth, and she was hit hard. _Phil belongs in the future. If we get married, some universe somewhere out there could collapse, or some evil dictator could take over the world, or, or… ahh!_ All these thoughts were running through Keely's head as fast as can be. Her tears of joy suddenly ceased. She didn't have a reason to be joyful; her love could be going back the future any time! She looked down at Phil with a look filled with sadness, regret, and longing. Phil caught her gaze and his smile instantly slid of his face and was replaced by a look of worry.

"Keels, what's wrong?" he whispered to her. "Phil, you were born a hundred years in the future. What if you have to go back? What if the time machine gets fixed? What if some universe collapses because you're from the future and you're marrying someone born over a hundred years before you? Huh? What will happen then?" Keely broke the gaze that had been bonding them for the past few minutes. She felt hot tears coming to her eyes, and she tried hard to blink them back, but they just kept spilling over.

"Keely, Keely, Keely" Phil said as he also stood, put the ring back in his pocket and pulled her into his arms. "Don't over think it sweetheart. I didn't even tell you all of the good news." He said to her as she cried into his shoulder. At the sound of that phrase, Keely lifted her head up and looked at his face, which was turned down to meet her eyes. "We're not going back. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. I can't just leave you! We've been together for over five years! If any universes far off are going to collapse, they probably would have done it by now. So, I talked to my mom and she talked to my dad and they officially aborted "Mission: Return to 2121" two weeks ago. I would have told you that day, but I thought it would be more special here." Phil said as he broke out into his killer grin. "Plus," he added, "you're the best girl I could ever even hope to find; in any century."

At that point, all of Keely's sadness left her, and all she could think of was Phil, the man she loved. She stood up on her tippy toes and planted a sweet, caring kiss on his lips. "Yes." She finally said when they broke away. Upon hearing her yes, Phil's eyes bugged out like a five-year-old in a candy shop and he started chuckling softly. "You, you, you said yes!" Phil stuttered. He then let go of Keely, kneeled quickly, whipped the box out of his pocket and opened it up. Keely's gasp upon seeing the contents only made Phil's grin even bigger. Keely started crying again, and Phil shakily removed the ring from the box and placed it on her left ring finger. Keely's hands were also shaking, not from being scared, but from being so excited and overjoyed at what had just happened.

After placing the ring on her finger, Phil planted a quick kiss on the back of her hand then released it. Keely, still shaking, looked down at the beauty on her finger and broke out into a huge grin. "This is really happening!" Keely whispered, half to herself, half to Phil. Then she looked to Phil, smiled extra brightly, leaned back, then jumped on him, knocking him to the ground where their half-eaten picnic lay. They started kissing again and again, no longer as boyfriend and girlfriend, but as engaged couple, soon to be man and wife.

THE END! I hope you all liked it! I had a blast writing it. I have some other ideas but I'll probably write a few chapters before I start posting them so I'll be 'ahead of the game'. Yay! Thanks everyone! Please review!


End file.
